Emotional Rift
by NightStarRebellion
Summary: Lately Jasper hasn't been feeding, which has been causing problems for his family as the more out of control his bloodlust becomes, the more unstable his abilities become providing everyone he comes into contact with disastrous results. Now with Alice critically wounded, & fearing for his family's safety, Jasper is forced to run.
**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters other then any OC that may be introduced within the story. Other then that, all rights except for the plot and storyline of this fanfiction goes to Stephanie Meyer. If you have any negative comments, then I ask that you please keep them to yourself thank you. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Jasper Hale's head throbbed with agonizing pain and his vision began to swim going in and out from light to dark threatning him to pass out. He leaned against the door frame of the living room where the rest of his family was. He drew in a soft breath and momentarily closed his eyes trying not to show any signs of pain on his face in order to not draw attention to himself. "Jazz?" He opened his eyes and looked toward Esme when she heard him call out his name and swayed slightly on his heels. He could feel the emotion of concern swirling around the gaze of his adopted mother's eyes as she quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

The pain in Jasper's head continued to throb as he slowly nodded while beads of sweat began to pop up on his forehead as he drew in a soft shuddering breath. He heard Esme slowly get to her feet as she began to walk over toward him. Jasper tried to act like he was alright and move himself away her but the overwhelming sense of pain in his head exploded causing him to see nothing but white as he fell to his knees clutching his head in agony. "Jasper!" He could distantly hear the voice of Alice now as he flinched in fear upon feeling her touch on his shoulder in distress and worry, which only added on to the pain he was already feeling. The emotions and cries of everyone all around the city of Forks was getting to him, and as hard as he tried he couldn't stop it. "Carlisle!" He heard the voice of his adoptive brother Emmett calling out to Carlisle who on cue, hurried into the living room immediatly and went down on one knee in front of Jasper.

"What happened son?" He asked his voice calm as the doctor kept all sense of emotion out of his voice while gently touching Jasper's shoulder. Jasper's vision swam in and out again this time, going from seeing nothing but sheer white to normal and back again as the emotions of the entire city weighed heavily on his's body like a giant boulder crushing his lungs as he struggled to breathe. "Easy Jazz," Carlisle said gently taking out a silver needle full of dark red liquid. "Just take it nice and easy son. This will only hurt for a second." Jasper immediatly sensed the smell of blood that Carlisle was trying to hide inside the syringe, and felt his eyes go crimson red as he fought the urge to stay in control.

"Alice, move away from him sweetheart," Carlisle said gently toward Alice as she did as he instructed. "Emmett, hold him." Carlisle countinued nodding over to Emmett as he crouched down on one knee beside his brother. Jasper let out a low intense growl of fury as he fought against the strength of his brother, but even asCarlisle injected the needle into Japser's thigh, a short stab of pain flowed through his body, that seemed to grow then just as quickly began to fade as he could feel himself growing sleepy, with dark spots filling his vision.

Once Jasper was knocked unconscious, Carlisle turned toward his wife as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's getting worse isn't it?" She asked as Carlisle nodded. "Unfortunatly." He said with a heavy sigh. "He's going to be okay though, right?" Emmett asked turning to look at Rosalie, who was glancing at Jasper in shock and concern. "I don't get it." She said softly. "I mean, I thought he was in control of his bloodlust. What's going on with him?" Carlisle slowly rose to his feet, and motioned for everyone else to follow him to his lab. "Emmett, grab your brother. I need to be evaluate him." He said softly as Emmett nodded in response and picked up Jasper's sleeping body.

"So what exaclty is happening with him?" Rosalie asked as she and the rest of the family followed Carlisle into his medical room. "Yeah, is Jazz gonna be okay?" Emmett asked as he watched Carlisle place his brother on a nearby medical table and strapped him down. "Well, it appears that his powers are growing at an alarming rate." Carlisle explained gently. "How do you figure that?" Rosalie asked as her golden eyes filled up with concern. "Is there any way to stop his powers from growing?" Carlisle shook his head. "It doesn't appear so." He said sadly.

"How much are his powers growing exactly dear?" Esme asked in her lovingly motherly voice as she walked over and gently stroked Jasper's face. "It seems that now instead of just being able to sense and change the emotions of those around him, it seems now he can also reflect the emotions and or memories back to the people that are around him." "Whoa!" Emmett breathed in awe and both terror at the same time. "It's a highly dangerous power that must be handled with great care." Carlisle explained. "The more he doesn't feed, the more likely his powers will continue to grow, to the point where sooner or later, his powers will grow until he kills someone."

* * *

"So what do we do?" Alice asked walking into the room now. "We just have to make sure he gets fed of blood daily." Carlisle explained, "If not, the consequenses could be dire." Just then without warning, Jasper let out a growl of pure anger and rage. He tried to sit up despite the straps that were pinning his arms to the bed. "Easy, son easy." Carlisle replied gently. "Easy Jazz it's okay, we're here. It's okay now, calm down."

Jasper's eyes filled with red as he watched Carlisle reach for a cup of blood and tried to bring it to his lips to get him to drink, but he managed to get his arms free of the straps and sliced him across the neck sending him unconcious. "Carlisle!" Esme cried out as she rushed over to check on her husband. "Jasper, easy." Alice said gently trying to calm him down. "Take it easy okay? everything's okay alright? Your safe, I promise." Jasper let out another intense growl of anger, and grabbed ahold of Alice's head causing her to scream out in intense agony. "Jasper please!" She pleaded as her eyes widened in absolute fear. "Please No!"

Jasper's eyes flashed a shade of red back to gold for a second as though he was trying to control himself, but a surge of white light suddenly began to form around his hands crackling with energy. "Jazz, no!" Alice cried out as tears began to stream down her cheeks now. Jasper's eyes flodded back to gold then quickly back to red again as a bolt of white hot energy began to flow from his hands and into Alice causing her to scream out in pure agony. "Jasper stop!" Rosalie cried out as Emmett wrapped his arms around his brother. "Easy Jazz let go of her!" He cried out. "Come on man stop your gonna kill her!"

Jasper let out a soft gasp as he had realized what he was doing and willed himself to stop. He felt his eyes shift back to normal and his hands stopped glowing as he finally was able to release his grip on Alice's head, only to watch in absolute terror and fear as her unconcious body fell to the floor in a heap not moving. Was she dead? Jasper's body shook in fear as he tried to get away from Emmett's grip. "Easy bro, it's okay." Emmett said softly trying to reasurre him. "Everything's okay just hang in there okay?" A groan of pain alerted Jasper as he turned to see Carlisle waking up in a daze as he looked over and saw Alice unconcious on the floor and Jasper trembing in fear in his brother's arms. "What happened?" He asked Softly turning to Emmett. "Nothing good." Was all he could reply before Jasper finally managed to get out of his grip and took off running. "Jazz! Wait!" Rosalie tried to call out after him but to no avail as Jasper tore out of the house and out into the night sky heading into the forest, and all the while not realising that someone was watching him from a distant. Someone from his past with glowing ruby red eyes and with hair as balck as a raven's wings. "Soon you will come back to me my love." She whispered.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new Twilight story, I admit I wasn't a huge fan of the first movie, but after New Moon, I loved it. Jasper was my favorite character of the Cullens, but my overall favorite character throughout the entire series was Jacob. If you love Jasper and Jacob as much as I do, then please leave lots of positive reviews only! Chapter 2 will be coming as soon as I can get it, so once again, I hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


End file.
